


Sign 03: He knows his classics

by TerresDeBrume



Series: Signs he's a keeper [4]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-08
Updated: 2013-03-08
Packaged: 2017-12-04 16:10:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/712604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerresDeBrume/pseuds/TerresDeBrume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Loki si forced to admit ‘knowing the classics’ doesn’t always mean ‘knowing when to watch them’… It’s just lucky Tony’s other idea makes up for his awful sense of humor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sign 03: He knows his classics

“I was beginning to think you wouldn’t come,” Tony says as he opens the door to his apartment.  
“Fenrir insisted I stayed to see his new costume, and the wig took a bit of time to put on,” Loki says with a shrug and a smile. “I brought pudding?”  
  
Tony snorts but lets him in, relieving him of his overcoat with an unnecessary but amusing flourish. Loki just shakes his head, a smile tugging on the corner of his lips, and looks around the room. He missed Tony’s housewarming party because of work -and also because Anansi roped him into organizing Ororo’s surprise birthday party. Not that Loki minded all that much, because Ororo is a friend as well as a blessing, and Anansi promised a lot of booze afterwards, but still. He can’t deny he was kind of bummed to learn he’d have to skip Tony’s official arrival. Ah, well. He’ll survive.  
  
“Well I hope he had fun, at least,” Tony tosses from the insides of his coat closet, “otherwise I’m going to have to protest against your being late.”  
  
Loki’s smile softens as he remembers Fenrir’s face when he stumbled out of the bathroom with his friends, Evan’s bright grin and Coyote’s startled laughter that soon had everyone follow him. He’s got half a mind to ask for a group picture next time because really, it was too adorable not to want it on paper.  
  
“He did,” Loki assures his host as he looks around him -there’s a lot of brown, mostly dark, and some creamy shades as well, upped by a few touches of red here or there… and once he steps into the living room, Loki discovers a glass case filled to the brim with cups and statuettes, almost all golden. “Nice prizes,” he comments, inspecting a calculus prize Tony earned in high school. “Are you even going to have space for the Nobel?”  
“In physics yes,” Tony shoots back, “I’m not sure about chemistry yet.”  
“Find a way to turn your ego into fertilizers,” Loki smirks as he turns toward Tony, “It should work even on inanimate objects.”  
  
Tony chuckles, making Loki’s smile brighten because hey, he  _does_  really like the man, after all. He follows his host’s example and sits on the couch, crossing his legs together in an attempt not to slouch -he’s been reprimanded for that enough as a kid that the habit stuck, and now he needs explicit permission before he can make himself comfortable on a couch… he’s a well trained pet, he knows.  
Tony puts the tray he was holding on the coffee table in front of them and turns to Loki:  
  
“I have apple juice, orange juice, pineapple juice, fruit syrups, lemonade, still water and sparkly water,” he says with a grand gesture of the arm, “Or if you’d like, I make a killer Virgin Pina Colada.”  
“I’ll try that then,” Loki says, wondering if Tony used to make that one before he stopped drinking. He doesn’t ask, though, figuring if he wants to talk about it, Tony will.  
“By the way,” Tony warns as he gets up to retrieve the crushed ice, “You talked about a wig earlier, what kind of two-year-old costume involves a wig?”  
  
He’s wearing tight black jeans again, and Loki wonders briefly if Tony likes them to an unreasonable degree or if he puts them on especially for their encounters -he’s not sure, but he thinks he recognizes the paler spot of worn fabric on Tony’s right butt cheek. Not that he’s looked, of course. Not as much as he could have, at least.  
  
(Tony bend in half to get the ice and Loki decides he must be wearing those jeans on purpose.)  
  
“A Rapunzel one,” Loki shrugs. “I keep trying to get Fenrir to switch to Merida instead, but apparently two years old don’t care about pink clashing with their red hair… nor does Anansi give a crap about whether or not I’ll have to clean synthetic hair out of my carpet for weeks after that.” He shrugs again and says: “What can you do? He likes it, and it would be hypocritical of me to forbid him from wearing dresses.”  
“Oooh… a kink of yours?”  
“More like a hobby,” Loki says, eyes riveted to the dark screen of the television in front of him, heart thumping in his chest. “In fact, I use them outside the bedroom more often than inside.”  
  
Loki can feel Tony scanning him from head to toes at that, tingles spreading along the length of his body and hair rising under his long-sleeved sweatshirts.  
  
“Well,” he says after a while, “I don’t know, it could look good on you, I guess. I’d have to test, you know.” A pause and then he adds: “At least now I know exactly what we’re going to watch!”  
  
Loki almost falls of the couch when he leans too far to try and see which DVD Tony is picking up, but he snorts when he recognizes the bright pink box.  
  
“I don’t think you could have been more clichéd if you tried.”  
“Shut up, Priscilla is a great movie.” Tony puts the disc in the player then sits back down next to Loki, closer than what friendship really requires.  
  
Loki tries to remind himself he’s only seen Tony a handful of times since they met back in January -but there’s been a lot of texting involved in those three months- that he has a son -but really it’s not like a little fling is going to hurt Fenrir so long as Loki is careful- and also a very time-consuming job -but then there’s also the fact that his new colleague Charles is totally distracting Lehnsherr, allowing everyone in the service to take a long awaited breath once in a while.  
Then Hugo Weaving comes on the screen, mouthing the words to  _Hey Lady_ , and Mitzi’s character looks so disgruntled it makes Loki’s stomach churn. Seriously, add a kid in the bottom of the frame, take out a few sequins, and Loki could swear this is his face at night after he’s put Fenrir to bed. He doesn’t like the image at all, to be honest -being a father he can handle, but a zombie? Hell no!  
  
So, maybe it’s the movie, maybe it’s the pants, maybe it’s Guy Pearce -more specifically his ass- but Loki deliberately lets his left hand rest on Tonys thigh and pretends nothing is amiss.  
They sit like that through the rest of the movie, though at some point Tony’s hand threaded fingers with Loki’s, but it’s not like either of them minds. By the time ABBA’s  _Mamma Mia_  starts playing, Tony has been rubbing circles on the inside of Loki’s wrist for nearly fifteen minutes, and it’s driving him nuts.  
  
“I hope,” he starts without looking at Tony, that you realize you’ve been basically coming on to me since I walked through your door?”  
  
Contrary to what Loki expected, the question doesn’t seem to make Tony uncomfortable, quite the contrary. He lets out a huge sigh and slumps backward in his plush couch, hands falling by his sides:  
  
“I was actually worried you wouldn’t pick up,” he says while the credits roll on the screen to the sound of Gloria Gaynor’s  _I am what I am_ , “Cause I’ve never done that with a dude you know so….”  
  
It used to be Loki had a very strict rule about men: if he’s searching, don’t fuck him… Or if he’s straight, for that matter. Obviously that was before he got Fenrir and had to turn down every one night stand for nine months -either because of his schedule, or logistics, or plain dumb  _I’m sorry but I’m so tired I don’t think I can do this tonight_ … Cue Bastet or Victor picking at his crumbs and Coyote laughing his head off in the background.  
(Sometimes Loki really just wishes Coyote would remember not everybody has the luxury to look for one night stands with their girlfriend.)  
  
Anyway, Loki had rule, and now he kind of doesn’t mostly because one can only go so long with just their own hands -unless they’re so inclined, obviously.  
  
“Tell me you have condoms,” Loki says, perhaps a bit more urgently than he should have, “I’ll take care of the rest.”  
  
The rest, once condoms are found and put in the appropriate places, proves to respond very enthusiastically to Loki’s ministrations, which in turn earns him a whole panel of interesting sounds he wants to hear Tony make again.  
(Which he does, merely a few minutes later and with great enthusiasm on both parties.)  
  
“Are you going to tell me it was a mistake afterward?” Tony pants as he sits on the couch, shirt sticky with sweat and jeans pooling about his ankles. “Cause I’m really enjoying that one, if you must know.”  
“It is a mistake,” Loki tells him, “Sex friends and parenthood don’t mix too well, I think… But I can’t deny it’s a really nice mistake to make.”  
“Oh,” Tony says, “good.”  
  
(A few minutes later, Tony’s first ever blowjobs -performed to the repetitive time of a DVD’s menu screen- is rudely interrupted by a phone call signaling Cheyenne’s birthday ended half an hour ago and can you please pick up your son so I can go to my in-laws?  
  
Loki might or might not think of a few choice names for Coyote.)

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and reviews are always appreciated, both here or, if you'd like to remain anonymous, [on Tumblr](http://terresdebrumestories.tumblr.com/ask) <3


End file.
